To the Dragon Kingdom!
by JawlessMonster
Summary: It's 200 years in the future in the land of Aaa, and two OC human sisters come across a certain vampire we all know as Marshall Lee. The dragon prince is in need of getting back to the Dragon Kingdom. Marshall Lee knows the way... The human sisters are quite bored and thirst for adventure... Who knows, anything can happen... ('cause we don't!) More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Search for Interest

**AN: Welcome to the first fanfic of this account, this was cowritten by me; Jawlessmonster and Xathina. Be kind! Leave a reveiw of some sort for us to have motivation to continue~ Thank yew! **

**This has Marshall Lee in it, and it's set about 200 years later from the show. Marsh is the same, duh immortal~ 3 he might be a bit OOC because of years.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a very quiet night, a red headed girl slept soundly in her bed, covered by her warm purple blankets when a sound, a dreadfully annoying sound, at least at this hour, echoed through a small two story house.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Ugh," the red head moaned. "May, It's the middle of the night! Go to sleep!"

May growled and ripped here sisters' oh so comfortable blankets off of her and said demonically, "I. SAID. _AVENTURE TIME_!"

The red head shot up with wide eyes.

"You up?" asked May with her arms crossed and her albino bat on the top of her head.

The red head's panda hat hissed, "Geeze," while the red head simply replied, "Yup."

And so it began.

* * *

"Come on Zi! Hurry up!" May yelled, quickly pacing foreword into the tall, lush grass of the forest. May wore her usual red shirt, black sweater, grey shorts that went just above her knees, black leggings and her favorite black boots that had a red tongue, all to match the red in her hair.

"May, slow down!" Zi whined.

"Yeah she's not that fast." Her panda hat remarked. "Ugh shut up Mark!" She muttered.

"Hey Zi, I'm gonna run ahead to find something interesting!" May called back to her as she bolted into the darkness of the trees. Zi sighed and slowed her pace catching her breath while she had a chance.

As May ran ahead, a rustle in a tree caught her eye. She jumped to a halt and started to climb the tree. She balanced herself between some branches and pushed leaves aside revealing blood red eyes. She leaned backed a bit and squinted, poking her finger at something until she touched something that felt like a face.

"Ow!" a deep male voice said.

Puzzled, she poked it again harder.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Oh you're alive!" A humanoid figure floated out. He had light blue skin, jet black messy hair that covered his eyes and wore a red plaid shirt, torn skinny blue jeans and red Convers.

"Well no technically I'm not."

She calmly put her finger to her chin. "How so?"

"How many species do you know float?"

"Well there's Lumpy Space Prince-"

"No! No, I'm a vampire! Marshall Lee, the Vampire King to be exact! And you should be scared for your life for disturbing me!"

She looked at him up and down skeptically.

"Really, where's your crown? You look like a hobo."

He hissed and bared his two sharp fangs and fork tongue.

"Well I'm bored," she said abruptly, "see ya."

And she jumped down the whole length of the tree landing unharmed and on two feet. At that moment, Zi walked out of the brush spotting her.

"Ah, there you are May! Find anything interesting?"

"I thought I did, but all I found was this floating stoner hobo vampire king."

A look of curiosity spread across Zi's face.

"Really, where?" She said looking up into the trees spotting him. "Huh, you're right. He does look like a hobo."

He hissed and quickly floated down and glared at each of the two girls.

"I am not a hobo! I told you I'm the Vampire King!"

Zi frowned. "Where's your crown?"

"Can't a vampire dress casually?!"

"No." Her hat replied flatly in a man's voice.

Marshall frowned. "Did your hat just talk?"

"Um yeah this is Mark." Zi mumbled nervously. He lifted up a flap and said casually, "Sup bro."

He blinked a few times, "Well you don't see that every day in Aaa."

May yawned loudly.

"Oh so now you're tired!" Zi said rolling her eyes.

"No! I'm just bored!" May declared. "Bo!" She called into the darkness. A tiny white bat about the size of a guinea pig fluttered down from the tree top and landed on May's expecting hand. "Come along Bo." She walked off looking for something of interest.

"Is she always like this?" Marshall asked Zi with a raised eyebrow.

"Always." She sighed. "It seems like I'm being forgotten again. Come along Mark."

"I don't have a choice." He groaned. Marshall followed them, knowing he had nothing better to do.

"So where did you get him?" Marshall asked casually. Zi blinked in confusion not believing he was talking to her, "Um well we got him from a witch."

"Really, which one?"

"Oh uh, I think her name was Ashley."

"What?!" he said in such gleeful shock it made her flinch. "How?!"

"Well uh, May beat her up." She mumbled quickly, "You know her?"

He scoffed, "I wish I didn't. Besides, how did you beat up a powerful witch?!"

"Oh it was May's plan."

"For what reason?"

"Mainly because she wanted a challenge or something, but also to get me… him." She sulked, gesturing to Mark.

"Hey! Don't refer to me like that!" he said angrily.

"What?! At least I didn't call you It!"

"Do not make me slap you!"

"Don't make me take you off!"

"Ginger please, you won't do lump squat!"

While they argued Marshall watched them with amusement. "Are you and that other girl human?" he asked suddenly.

"You mean me and my sister Maybell? Uh, yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "We just don't get a lot of humans in Aaa. Where did you come from?"

"We just moved here like a week ago from like waaay far away in Lumpy Space. May wanted 'adventure.'"

Marshall laughed lightly. "Sounds like someone I used to know."

"What happened?"

"Eh, people come and go. Whatever."

It was quiet after that, until they felt a cold, swift breeze fly past them, followed by a large cloud and the annoying laugh of none other than the Ice Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Gertrude for a Prince

**AN: So, Gertude... Lovely name for a race of penguins :P Anyway, Ice Queen pops up and we get a little bit of action. We are going to ****incorporate some of the ideas in a reveiw we got, like Fionna WILL show up... eventually.**

**Enjoy! Please comment or reveiw~**

* * *

May grew tired and sat down, leaning on a tree. Bo was of course wide awake at this hour. His small white furred body crawling happily around her lap. She smiled and cooed at him. Then he sat on her head, his favorite place.

May didn't mind and it wasn't like she could argue, she had long black hair with bright red streaks running through. Everything was parted on her right side, with her hair tie mysteriously on the left, where Bo always sat.

She sighed and closed her grass green eyes lightly. The quiet night was interrupted by a strange noise.

Wenk. Wenk. Wenk.

May slowly stood up and scanned the area. Bo squeaked and tugged lightly on the hair on right the right side of her head. May looked to her right and then down and saw a short, chubby, black and white penguin waddling around the forest floor.

"Well hello there." May said with a crooked smile.

The penguin waddled towards her and looked up.

Wenk.

"Are you lost little fella?"

The penguin nodded, understanding her words.

"Well, you look tired, how about I carry you until we can find your home?"

The penguin simply raised its stubby wings and May then cradled him in her arms.

"So… if we find your home can you tell me or… wenk?"

The penguin was sleeping and snoring soundly.

"Great." She sighed.

In the distance, Zi screamed franticly, "May! We need some help here!"

Marshall Lee also yelled, "Batty! Here, now!"

"Now there's something interesting. Come along Bo, come along Tuxedo bird."

And with that, May raced back to the others. They were in a small clearing with no trees, looking up at a blue-skinned woman with long white hair and a fancy, regal blue dress. She stood on a white cloud that had ice crystals and snow in and around it, swirling in wild circular patterns.

The woman was laughing and shooting beams of ice at Marshall and Zi.

"Trying to hurt Zi?" May thought. "Oh, she's really asking for it!"

Zi turned and saw her big sister running to her. And she was holding… a penguin? Oh well, questions later. Zi pulled out her black slingshot from her tiny pocket, giving it to Mark who held it in his 'flap.'

"Load!" Mark said.

Zi dug in her pockets and placed a palm sized rock in the sling. Mark fired it, hitting the Ice Queen in the face. She screamed in frustration, showing off rows of triangle-like teeth.

"Reload!" Mark commanded.

Marshall Lee was floating on his back with his hands resting behind his head and yawned with May standing beside him in disbelief.

"Oh, you found Gertrude." Marshall said casually.

"Is that his name? This is a boy, why does he have a girl's name?"

Marshall shrugged. "All he penguins are named Gertrude. I think the Ice Queen is almost done with her tantrum. Here," he flipped himself over so he was upright and turned his back to her and held his hands towards her expectantly.

"Climb on."

"What!"

"I bet she probably came here to find the penguin, I'll take you up there."

"And this is the only way? You can't just take Gertrude yourself? Ha, scared to face alone?"

Marshall scoffed. "Just get on; it's more fun this way." He winked wickedly.

May rolled her eyes and reluctantly placed one of her legs on each of his hands. She held Gertrude so that he was under her torso and she could grasp Marshall's shoulders.

"Hold on," he smiled devilishly.

Shooting strait up into the air, May let out a surprised yelp. Bo seemed to like it, as did Gertrude, but May simply had a vice grip around his neck. He chuckled and slowed down when they were at eye level with the Ice Queen.

Her gaze relaxed some when she saw her beloved penguin.

"Give her to me!" she screeched, still being hit with rocks.

"Ah ah," Marshall said mockingly. "first you give us the prince."

"Prince? What prince? Marshy are you playing your games with me again?" she winked.

Ignoring her he went on. "Don't play dumb, you always seem to have a prince on you. I can clearly see one in that block of ice you have."

Ice Queen looked behind her and looked back with guilt all over her face.

She passively waved a hand. "Psh, no big deal."

"Which prince is it this time?"

She sighed, "Dragon Prince…"

"You can't just put Dragon Prince in ice, that one's cold blooded!"

"Tell you what Marshy, I'll give you him for my Gertrude." She smirked.

Marshall shrugged. "Fine, unfreeze him first."

She rolled her eyes and unfroze the prince, and used her wind put him on the forest ground.

"Stop shooting Zi! We're good now!" May called.

Mark sulked, "Maaan, I like shooting stuff."

May held out Gertrude as far as she could reach without losing balance and held him out to the Ice Queen.

"Gertrude is a boy you know."

The Ice Queen stuck out her tongue and flew away with her cloud. May still sat on Marshall's back in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So… Marsh, we going down?"

He chuckled darkly, "Go down?"

"That'd be nice yea-"

Marshall Lee flew up even farther in the air at a much faster speed than before. May screamed and clung her arms tightly around his neck for dear life. She could only just hear the vampire laugh over the roaring of the winds past her ears and somewhere along the way, she felt the absence of Bo on her head.

May's eyes were clamped shut and she buried her face in the back of Marshall's neck when the broke the high clouds. He swiftly pried her from him and let her fall.

When he did, he caught a glimpse of her hurt eyes, making his wide, impish smile shrink just a fraction.

May screamed as she fell, trying to grab hold of something, anything that would save her.

The falling was an endless cycle of May being twirled and flipped in midair.

Her confusion grew yet again when the feeling of falling abruptly stopped and the feeling of being held in its place.

It took a moment to open her eyes and realize that Marshall Lee the Vampire King was holding her bridal style.

He laughed again and nudged her with his arm when he noticed she was looking away.

"Hey, you… Okay?"

"Take me down." She said softly.

"Aww, did someone get sca-"

"Take me down!" she growled.

Marshall blinked and slowly descended to the ground. When they were ten feet in the air, she struggled out of his arms and jumped, landing on two feet.

May went straight to Zi who was kneeling by the light purple skinned prince.

Zi looked up at her sister and noticed her expression and frowned, "What's wrong?"

May just shook her head, "How's the prince?"

"He needs warmth."

"Let's take him back home then." May turned to Marshall "We need you to carry him." She said flatly.

"Oh come May lighten up! It was a joke!"

She snorted ."Yeah my sides are hurting from laughing." She retorted sarcastically as she walked off. "I'll meet you at home Zi." May disappeared into the dark forest. Zi frowned at her sister's sulky behavior.

"What did you do?"

Marshall sighed with annoyance. "Seriously, it was a joke!"

Zi looked at him with disbelief, "Obviously it wasn't a good one. Come on let's get this prince some warmth."

Marshall picked up the scaly prince and without a word, silently he and Zi walked and he floated back to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Falling to Sleep

**AN: Well hello thar people~ Here is another chapter for you :D Oh, and guess what! Marshall sings! JawlessMonster wrote the song with Xathina's help of course.**

**Hmm... I should put a disclaimer :x I don't own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I _do_ however own the OCs May, Zi, Bo, Mark, and Dragon Prince :) but sadly that's it.**

**As for Fionna, she'll be in the story soon enough. Just got to take care of some things first :3**

**Please comment/reveiw! Thanks!**

* * *

They arrived home some time later and Zi found May curled up in her bed sound asleep.

"Set him down on the couch." Zi mumbled to Marshall as she was starting up a fire. He silently laid him down, left to hover around feeling slightly awkward.

"Don't you burn in the sunlight?"

"Ah, I get the hint-"Marshall said, heading for the door.

"First, tell me what you know about dragon people."

"Well aren't you just full of confidence? He's cold blooded, so you need to give him the heat. He breathes fire, ect. Like a giant lizard." He grinned.

As Marshall was halfway out the door, Zi, with her arms crossed said, "I don't know what you did to her, but I'm just saying; she has a horrible fear of heights."

Marshall Lee then left without another word and Zi sighed putting a thick, brown blanket over the Dragon Prince and went into her sister's bedroom.

Zi sat on the edge of May's bed and gently nudged her.

"Hey," Zi said softly.

Bo stood on top of May's shoulder and hissed at Zi.

"That bad huh?"

Bo held his glare, only doing this when May was very upset and he felt she needed to be left alone.

"Yeah, that bad. Take care of her then Bo; I'll be in the living room. The small white bat nodded and climbed back to May's uncontained hair.

In the eggshell white walls of the living room, the Dragon Prince was sleeping soundly on the worn leather couch that he was left on.

Zi threw in a few more logs making the fire grow hotter. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny notebook and a pencil. She hovered over him observing his features taking notes.

"You are so creepy." Mark muttered

"Shut up Mark. I'm just curious."

"Right," he said sarcastically, rolling his green eyes, "curious."

She reached forward and lightly touched his forehead with the back of her hand to check his temperature. It was absolutely freezing and his skin was… Smooth? Kind of textured, but none the less smooth. She moved to grab some more blankets but found a purple hand curled around hers keeping it in place.

Upon further examination she noticed his long black claws; they seemed to curl around her whole wrist.

"Um can I have my hand back?" she asked meekly, wiggling her wrist a tiny bit.

"Um, no." he mumbled.

"I can get you a heating pad if you like."

"No, that means lack of heat for the moments you're gone. I can't go that long without it."

She frowned. "But I need my hand."

"And I need heat." He paused. "Look this is going to sound very strange princess, but can you please come under the covers with me?"

Her face turned a bright red, "W-what? No way! A-and I'm not a-a princess, do I look like one?!"

"Please I need the heat."

"Can't I just get you some more-"

"No," he literally growled, "Please?" He added softly and opened a sapphire blue eye.

"Fine." she sighed in defeat.

"Ooooooh, LA LA." Mark said with a laugh.

"Shut up." She nearly growled. Without letting him retort, Zi took Mark off of her head, placing him on a tiny table beside the couch that held a lamp.

Dragon Prince lifted up a wing slightly raising the blankets just enough for Zi to stiffly climb in. He closed his wings again, closing them in a cocoon.

Then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in so close there was no space left between them. He rested his head into the crook of her neck. She laid there, stiff as a board and not sure how to react to this situation.

"Relax." He whispered in a soothing voice. She relaxed her posture but her breath was painfully held.

"Aren't humans supposed to breathe?" he murmured.

She let out her breath and forced herself to breathe properly.

"You are by far the weirdest creature I've ever met." She smiled. "Nah my sister is weirder."

* * *

May's bedroom had a small window, and dark violet walls. Her bed was slightly bigger than a single, and her blanket was a dark blue quilt that was wrapped around her body.

After Zi left, she had woken up changed into her night clothes; an orange spaghetti strap shirt and loose baby blue and white striped shorts. Her black and red hair water falled freely across her white pillow with Bo sleeping in the warm area near the back and side of her neck.

The sound of the window opening woke Bo, making his large, pink bat ears direct towards the intruder. It was Marshall Lee.

Marshall floated to her bed, but Bo climbed so that he was on the pillow. Facing Marshall, he lightly hissed. Marshall rose and eyebrow and chucked, scratching Bo under his chin. The white bat growled and narrowed his red eyes.

"Hey Bo, I need your girl real quick."

Bo grunted and flew up to the wooden rafter on the ceiling, still watching the two.

Marshall rolled his eyes and then knelt down to May's eye level. She was still sleeping, her pink lips were parted slightly and she had light freckles here and there just like Zi. Marshall wondered if she was secretly a ginger. Marshall saw that her eyes were kind of swollen from what he thought was crying.

Oh great, he thought, I made her cry. So what? She was the one who couldn't take a little joke! Another voice argued. But Zi said it was her worst fear or something, that's not cool.

Marshall was about to shake her awake but stopped when he heard her whimpering. His brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Um… May?" he whispered.

She whimpered still, and with a sob Marshall hushed her and stoked her hair. She calmed a little and Marshall began to sing in a soothing, deep voice.

_"I won't let you fall,_

_No I won't let you fall girl,_

_Hush now, go to sleep, don't you fret your frantic head._

_Hush now, don't you weep, forget the scares that you just had._

_The day is done, the night has come. The bad is gone, the bliss has won._

_Hush now human, hush now girl, don't you know you mean the world?_

_Sights to see, only in dreams, and grace the world with your smile that beams._

_I won't let, you fall,_

_No I won't let you fall girl,_

_Give me your hand and your faith; and I will keep the nightmares at bay._

_Give me your trust, I'm telling you to hush, I'm by your side through the night._

_I won't let you fall, girl my arms have got you in all."_

Marshall finished and broke from his singing trance and noticed that May was awake with half-open eyes staring up at him.

"Apology accepted." She murmured while holding his cool hand to her cheek.

"What? That wasn't an apology!"

May smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yeah it was Marshall Lee, and Bo here is a witness."

Bo was sleeping in a tangled pool of her hair. Marshall smirked.

"I don't think he counts Batty."

"So my name is Batty now?"

"That or Bat-head."

"So there's no winning for me and nicknames I suppose?"

"Puh-lease! I'm a king! I always win!"

Marshall became anxiously aware of how warm his hand was. And how warm his face was.

"I didn't know that vampires can blush."

The said vampire's eyes widened. "Uhh... I better get home before the sun comes up."

May's eyes looked disappointed.

"Same time tomorrow night." he winked and lightly kissed her on the forehead and floated out of her window. May blushed and picked up Bo, placing him to rest on her chest. His small breaths tickled her chin, eventually lulling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack of the Mind Probing Hat

**AN: Well here I am again. Another chapter for you! More songs, and also Bo messes around with the others. He ate a plum...**

**Adventure Time isn't mine! there, it rhymes. It _must _be true. :(**

**Please leave a comment! :D**

* * *

May woke up to something tugging at her hair. She half opened an eye to see her cute companion Bo rubbing his stomach.

"Aw, Bo few more minutes?" she whined.

He shook his head and tugged her hair again. She smiled and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Fine let's get you some food."

May quickly brushed her waist leinth hair and dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday. She opened the door and walked down the short distance of the hallway into the living room where on the couch, Dragon Prince was holding Zi snugly in a cacoon of his wings that were purple at the boney parts and silver in the skin between.

May smirked and tiptoed into the kitchen, putting out a plate and a plum for Bo to eat. Then she picked up Mark from the floor and placed him on her own head. Bending down next to her sister's face she mentaly counted to three before yelling in unison with Mark,

"Wake up lovers!"

Zi gasped and looked at May angrily who chuckled uncontrollably.

"Look, I don't know how you two ended up spooning but it's time to eat!"

"How was your night last night with Marshall Lee?" Zi grinned smugly.

"So awesome!" Mark yelled excitedly. "He sang me a song and there was totally some skin to skin contact! Not to mention his soft li-"

"GAAA! DIE!" May screamed, throwing Mark to the ground and pointing at him. "DIE! KILL HIM! KILL HIM WITH FIRREEE!"

"Ha! Wow Batty, I didn't know you had such a temper!" Marshall laughed, only just becoming visible. May's face was a deep red and she swiftly turned around to Marshall.

"H-how long you been here?" she asked nervously.

Bo, done eating his plum and cleaning his snout, flew into the living room and picked up Mark with his feet, and then placed him on Marshall's head. Mark's eyes turned the same crimson red as his host's.

Marshall's eyes glazed over and he stared ahead blankly while Mark spoke so fast that his words sounded random and incoherent. This went on for ten seconds, revealing at least a hundred or so thoughts and feelings per second until the two spoke one name in unison; "May!"

As soon as her name was said, Marshall ripped off and threw Mark to the ground. Neither even noticed the mischievous Bo swoop down and pick Mark back up, placing the hat on Dragon Prince's head, making Mark's eyes turn sapphire blue.

Mark stiffened for a moment as he was taking in Dragon Princes thoughts, then his eyes grew as wide as saucer plates.

"Zi," he whispered, his expression reflected that he wish he could hit the undo button "I will never look at you the same again."

Her face turned red, while DP didn't look that bothered.

"It's funny how my body temperature is stable but yet I keep her close." Mark suddenly blurted. They all looked at Mark and this time Dragon Prince's cheeks turned a darker shade of purple.

"Zi please wear me." Mark whimpered.

"Aw it's ok Mark," she tried to move but she was still trapped in DP's grip.

"Um… Dragon Prince?"

"Call me Drake." Mark blurted again. She smiled unsurely.

"Uh Drake can I have Mark back?"

"Please?" Mark whispered more desperately.

Drake loosened his grip and she pulled Mark off his head and snugly put him back on hers, his eyes turning back to a familiar grass green. Mark hugged her face with his flaps and Zi felt the recent strong emotions of everyone in the room. The room's atmosphere was so intense you could cut it with a knife.

Marshall Lee was idally floating in the air with his arms limply at his sides. May had her face covered by her hands as she cursed continuously under her breath. Drake was sitting up with his wings folded behind his back. His face was blank and hard to read any emotion.

Mark was thrilled to be back to his original owners head and Zi felt she knew way more than she wanted to about the occupants of the room.

Nobody moved but then paid all their attention to Bo who was sitting on top of May's head.

"I'm going to kill him." Marshall growled. May picked up Bo and held him protectively close in her arms even though she was just as much wanted to squish him.

"Marsh he's still a kid, he didn't know any better!"

"Well then he needs to learn a lesson." He said as he slowly advanced towards her.

"No! It's not your job to punish him! He goes to my room for a time out!"

Marshall paused and looked at the scared and concerned expression in her moist eyes.

He then took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine."

May looked down at Bo who had his ears down and his face regretful. She shook her head disapprovingly at him and left the room to go back to her own.

Marshall ran his hands through his messy, raven black hair.

"So… When can I go home?" asked Drake

"Anytime." Zi said kind of confused and embarrassed for talking to him.

"I don't know my way back. The Ice Queen had me unconscious for a while and I don't recognize any of the land here."

"Well, May and I just moved here a week ago… So we wouldn't know, sorry."

"I know the way. I've traveled all over Aaa. It's like the back of my hand now."

"Would you take me?"

"Eh… It's a long trip. It would take at least three or four days and… I don't really care."

"What? Marshall, he needs you to!"

"I just don't really see what's in it for me." He shrugged.

"May's undying love." Mark snickered.

Marshall Lee glared at the panda hat with demon eyes.

"Shut. Up." He spat

Mark shrugged his flaps. "Just saying, you get in good terms with the sister by helping her boyfriend, you get into good terms with the sister's sister herself. It's that easy."

Before the vampire could object, May came back out and interrupted him. "Just give a map Marsh."

"What, so you can go on your own? It's dangerous."

May shrugged. "What do you care? Besides, I'm tough and Zi's smart. What could go wrong?"

"Uh, lets see; Ice Queen, wolves, trolls, wizards, ghosts, the list goes on Batty!"

"Drake will protect us." She smirked.

Marshall's eye twitched. "He can't protect you, he's a royal wimp! He got captured from the Ice Queen."

"Wimp?! I'll show you wimp!" Drake roared. He quickly drew in a breath and blew out a blast of fire that nearly burnt Marshall. May stopped Marshall from lunging at him by holding his arms. She knew he was stronger her and that he wasn't using all of his strength.

"Marshall!" May yelled desperately. "Please!"

He hissed as May took his hand and lead him to her room. She sat him down on her bed and sat next to him.

"Ugh, I need to jam! I wish I had my base…" he sighed.

May shrugged and began to sing calmly and sweetly,

Marshall interrupted her and sang darkly in his deep voice.

_"When there's fire your anger gets higher,_

_When there's stress your logic rests oh,_

_Cause you know winter's coming, the cold winds can be so taunting,_

_Ashes fall on bone, rain turns it to stone, new life starts to grow, no one ever knows,_

_No one ever knows,_

_Surround me and cover me, make it seem that I'm a need,_

_I'm sorry that no one gets it, im sorry im-"_

**"Covered in ashes, sorry the rain booms and crashes,**

**Just can't make it I'm buried alive, no control in my mind,**

**So many brand new beginnings, too many to be what's called living,**

**They leave with the wind and I'm left to binge on the sorrows that keep me-"**

_"Guessing which will be buried by the ash and rain, the sorrow or the pain."_

Marshall looked to May in mild shock. Her face was solid and he could see the symbolism behind her words, and how she stood by them so strongly.

"Your drive a hard bargin… for a human." He smirked.

May grinned and shoved him playfully and then gave him a quick side hug before running to a corner of her room. She came back with Bo in her hands as she presented him to Marshall.

He looked at the white bat and his pinkish red eyes filled with regret. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and scratched the bat under the chin, making him purr.

"I can't stay mad at you buddy, I'm kind of one of you… Just scarier, and cooler. And I can't blame you 'cause you were raised by this one." He gestured a thumb at May.

"Hey! I did a good job with this one!" she said with mock offence, putting Bo on her head and her hands on her hips.

"Haha! Always blame the parents!"

Bo squeaked as if he were cheering in agreement.

"See? He know what goes on!"

"Whatever, let's go see if his royal temper tantrum has calmed down."

Bo shifted to 'his spot' on her head and sighed in contempt. Zi and Drake sat on the couch as the two came downstairs.

"Look you may be royalty but we have rules around here," Zi said in a motherly tone, "Rule 1: No fire unless you're cooking or lighting the fire place. Rule 2: You can't just go around and grab me like I'm your personal heating accessory. Got it?"

"You make it seem like I'm coming back."

"Will you?"

Drake shrugged.

"Oh Glob kill me." Mark moaned. Zi face palmed herself. "Mark seriously, I am still considering sewing your lips shut."

Mark grimaced, "Sounds painful."

"Exactly the point." Drake was smiling slightly.

"Oh Glob he's playing along with our banter!" Mark squealed.

"I mean what?" Zi stuttered in a panic.

"You two are so…" he laughed lightly "Funny."

Zi smiled, "Trust me, after a week you will go insane from him."

"Hey! Living with you is no picnic either!"

"Well I see our royal highness is better now." May said from the stairs.

Marshall Lee followed with a notebook and a pencil. He floated on his back drawing something. When he was finished, he ripped the lined paper out and handed it to May. She inspected it and found it was a poorly drawn map with unreadable handwriting.

"I can't read this Marsh." She said poking her tongue out.

"What do you mean? My handwriting is math!"

"Let me see." Said Zi. With no more than four seconds of looking at the paper, she crumpled it up and threw it behind the couch.

Marshall crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't want my help?"

May sighed irritably. "We do, just give us a map that looks like a three year old didn't make it."

"You know what! I'll take you guys since my maps aren't up to your standards!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear Marshy."

"Walked right into that one aye Marshy!" Mark laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ashley's Revenge and May's Boredom

**AN: HAAAY! We just wanted to say thanks so much for the views! Crazy sun!**

**So uh, This has Ashley in it and a mentioning of Fionna and- DUNDUNDUN "What _really_ happened." Also, DP grows a sence of humor! *le gasps***

_**Pleeeeease **_**comment or something! Feedback is always welcome and helps a lot with writing. :P Enjoy~**

**PS: Who else is pumped up to see the Simon and Marcy special? *SQUEAL* I loves them together! (as like a father/big bro+daughter/lil sis) pairing. Anything else is weird... seriously...**

* * *

The four had walked (Marshall floating) for hours and as soon as the sun was down. May had refused to let Marshall carry her even though he offered every other hour or so. Drake, being the gentlemen and royalty insisted on carrying Zi bridal style to which Mark forced her to summon the courage to agree.

They stopped for May to take a break. She sat with her back leaning against a tree, catching her breath.

Zi dug in her pocket and handed May a canteen of water. As she drank, Marshall floated with his legs crossed, strumming his axe base.

"MARSHY!" an excited female voice called. A girl who looked about eighteen neared closer to the group. She had blue skin and long white hair that went past her shoulders and bangs that covered an eye. The sides of her head were shaven and she wore a black leather jacket with tight leather pants.

Marshall groaned. "I thought I'd smelled a skunk, but turns out it was just you."

"Who is that?" May asked.

"That's Ashley, you should know May, you're the one who beat her up." Zi said flatly.

May shrugged, "I can't remember everyone I beat up."

Ashley rolled her eyes and stood in front of Marshall Lee. Placing her hand on his chest, he flinched away.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Well I originally came for you but," she peered behind him and smiled like a maniac at May. "I think I have some business to take care of."

May glanced up with a bored expression. "And what business would that be?"

"Revenge for brutally attacking me and taking my property!"

Zi stroked Mark and slowly hid behind DP. May sighed and stood up and then walked over to face Ashley.

"Are you saying you wanna rematch?"

Ashley put her face right in the humans'.

"That, is exactly what I'm saying. You win, I'll give you a sword. I win, I get my hat back... And your bat."

May gasped. "No. Not the bat. Pick something else." she said sternly.

"Why? Scared you're going to lose it?"

"Suspicious you'll cheat." May spat.

Ashley grinned and said; "First one to the ground for three seconds loses" then punched May on the cheek, making her stumble backwards. A new fire burned in May, who picked Bo off of her head and make him fly to Zi.

With a hearty battle cry, May jumped and kicked Ashley in the gut. The witch got back up and punched May in the same spot as before. May grunted, then throwing herself at Ashley, she kicked her in the face with her heavy boot making Ashley scream in anger and pain.

The witch spat in the grass and eyed her human opponent. May was still tired from walking. Her legs ached but she saw Ashley panting and holding the place where May's foot had ripped up one of her piercings.

May chuckled as she quickly advanced towards Ashley and threw her to the ground. May sat on Ashley's torso and held her down with her hands pressing Ashley's shoulders.

"One…" May panted with a wicked grin.

"Two…" her smile grew.

Ashley snarled and head-butted May with a loud, satisfying _thonk, t_o which she was rolled over so that their positions were reversed.

"One!" Ashley cheered. "Two… OOF!"

The witch's eyes were wide in surprise and pain. For May had kneed her between the legs. Ashley's body went stiff and May pushed her off so that she was once again on top.

"One… Two… And BIG OLD FAT NUMBA THREE!"

Everyone cheered and Zi ran over to help her sister up as she quickly went over her injuries; a bruised cheek and a much worn out body.

"Heh, so... Where's my new sword? Or are you not of your word?"

"No," Marshall said. "Don't take one from her, it would probably be cursed."

"Yeah, whatever! I-I'm outta here! This isn't over human girl!" Ashley spat, mumbling what sounded like a spell and _poofing_ away, only leaving a cloud of dust.

Bo climbed into May's arms and nuzzled himself into her embrace.

"Mama's got you Bopeep" she murmured.

Drake stepped forward. "So… are we still going?"

"Yeah," Marshall sighed, "but she isn't walking." He gestured to May.

May shrugged. "Ok. Fine, DP can carry me."

Zi smirked. "Sorry sis, that's my ride."

"Yeah, and I am not letting Marshall Lee carry me! He freaky man." Mark chimed.

"So I'll carry you Batty." Marshall smirked wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

May's eyes widened. "No… thanks…"

"How do you expect to get around?"

"I can walk you know! I'm not hurt that bad."

May tried to prove her ability to walk, but ended up nearly falling over, spared from the ground by Marshall holding her up by her waist and arms. She wasn't floating, but she was being held rather closely.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up Marsh."

The vampire then picked her up bridal style and felt her reluctantly relax in his arms.

"Go to sleep." He commanded.

May wanted to object but she really was tired. "Promise me you won't drop me." She mumbled.

Marshall began to hum the lullaby he had sung to her just the night before.

She lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Not in front of them!" she yelled in a hushed tone, her cheeks growing red.

"What? They don't know the words."

"I do." Mark smirked.

Marshall and May glared at him. "Just go to sleep." he grumbled at May. She rested her head on the left side of his chest and sighed. She felt no heartbeat, but dozed off to the rising and falling of his chest. Marshall was leading the group, so no one saw his faint smile.

They traveled on like this through the night. When daylight began to pour over the horizon of the land, Marshall suggested they take shelter in a nearby cave. The one they found was spacy and dry. Zi pulled out an enormous blow up mattress from her small pocket.

"How... Do you _do _that?!" Drake chuckled.

Zi blushed and looked away shyly saying, "Oh, well... You know me! Black hole I'm ma pocket…"

"Like a boss." Mark finished enthusiastically.

The two laughed and lied down on the mattress. Marshall put May next to Zi and floated just above and beside her with his hands folded behind his head. Very soon, they all were sleeping.

* * *

**Marshall POV**

It's night-time, like always Fi would come to my house. Yet she hasn't for about a week now. She's only twelve... I know she can take care of herself, especially with Cake at her side but, I still worry.

I'm sitting on the roof of her tree house… Sitting there for years in the darkness of night. I looked for her and Cake sure, but they just couldn't be found. After a hundred years or so, a few kingdoms fell and a new one called the Dragon Kingdom was made by evolved lizard things in the mountains.

Simone hasn't changed; she still takes the new princes. I rescue them every so often… And I make sure no one dare call me a hero. That's Fi's job but it makes me wonder: Where is she?

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

May awoke to the loud sound of chirping birds outside of the cave. "_I don't know how they all can sleep like that!"_ she thought, looking at her friends who were sleeping. Marshall was next to her, stirring in his sleep. May grumbled and attempted to fall back asleep.

After not being able to, she noticed a tunnel in the back part of the cave. She grinned widely and made her way down the dark cavern with Bo perched on her head.

May held out her hands in front of her as she walked in the black darkness. Bo was using echolocation to guide her, tugging at her hair with his wings directing left and right to keep her from falling or hitting any obstacles.

Her hand grazed against the stone wall, but suddenly she felt something cold; colder than the stone, ice-cold. She retracted her hand back and discovered it was slightly wet.

"Bo," May mumbled. "Go get the others."

With no hesitation, Bo flew back the way he came and May stood on the spot, once again feeling the wall with her fingertips.

Meanwhile, Bo quickly made his way to Marshall Lee and swatted at his face with his wings all the while screeching an ear-piercing fit.

"Oh Bo! GGGAAAA! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Marshall yelled as he tried to shoo away Bo with no success. As a last resort, Marshall made a horrifying face and hissed. Bo flew upwards and continued to screech frantically.

This woke up the other two. "Bo!SHADUP!" Mark yelled half awake, "I was actually for once was enjoying her dream!"

Zi frowned with her eyes still closed, "What do you mean?" she grumbled.

"You dream about pockets! Come on! _Pockets_!"

"No, I dream about what's _in _the pockets. Big difference."

And she stretched out her arms letting out a huge yawn accidentally brushing Drake's smooth, silver scaled head crest. Drake abruptly sat upright letting out a gasp mixed with a moan. He stiffened at realizing what he had done and looked at Marshall who was holding in laughter and at Zi, who was looking at him curiously.

In a flash, he rolled on top of her and held her wrists down. He glared down at her with an unsettling expression.

"If you **EVER **mention this to anyone so glob help me…" he didn't need to finish.

Zi practically shrunk back into the mattress; eyes clamped shut quickly murmuring, "Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok!"

Marshall floated above them and looked down. "Yeah, he won't do lump. Too…" he rolled his hand in circles, "chicken." He finished with a grin.

Drake growled menacingly and Zi squeaked.

"Hey! M-Marshall, please don't aggravate him when he's got me in an unbreakable hold, thanks!"

Marshall sighed, "Whatever, now how do we stop Bo from screeching my ears off!"

Drake stood and helped Zi to her feet. "We go find May in the caves. I mean, that's what he's been ranting about this whole time."

"You can talk with animals?" Zi asked DP.

"Yeah… It's a blessing and a curse. One second it's, 'FOODFOODFOOD' Then it's, 'OMIGLOB, A FREEKIN ACORN.'"

Zi laughed as if the past two minutes never happened. Marshall sighed impatiently and then cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't stand around flirting, I bet May doesn't have a flashlight so she's alone in the dark right now!"

"She's not afraid of the dark Marshall, May-"

Just then a blood curdling scream echoed all around every wall of the cave, the scream coming from non-other than May.

* * *

**PS: Who else is pumped up to see the Simon and Marcy special? *SQUEAL* I loves them together! (as like a father/big bro+daughter/lil sis) pairing. Anything else is weird... seriously...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What's in the Ice?

**AN: Yeeeaahhh... this one is kind of short. Like- _a lot _shorter than the others. Sorry :/ School has been a butt-licker for the two of us and it's harder to get together _and _be inspired to write at the same time. This one is a cliff hanger :D hope that makes us excused.**

**Enjoy! Review? :P**

* * *

Marshall Lee flew at his top speed down the tunnel of the cave towards the place where May had screamed. He could see in the dark, but the others had to use flashlights and they followed distantly behind him.

May screamed again, this time in a furious battle cry. Marshall rounded the wall of the cave to see May the human fighting something shaped like a bear, not even knowing she was facing the wrong direction from it.

It was taller than her while standing up, towering over her with a paw raised in preparation for attack.

All May felt was the whirring wind past her head, and the sound of the thud of the great creature to the ground.

Then, she was left in the silent darkness. The thing that had just attacked her just got killed in one blow by some other monster. Suddenly, two hands on each of her shoulders had her jump and punch whatever was in front of her.

"OWW!" a male voice said.

"W-who's there?!" May tried to sound tough.

Marshall Lee floated back in front of her, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Hey! What's the big, *_SLAP* _AHH MA CHEEK MEAT!"

"M-Marshall?"

"Yes Marshall! What the FLUFF Batty!"

"You scarred me Marsh!"

May swung her hand out in hopes it would hit him again, but he gripped her wrist.

"I just _saved _you, you can at least thank me."

"But I didn't need saving! I could've killed that thing by myself!"

Marshall smirked in the dark and May could have sworn she saw his glowing red eyes.

"Riiiiight Batty, Right…"

As Zi, Mark, Drake and Bo came in, their flashlights lit up the cave so that May and Marshall were visible. The vampire quickly let go of her wrist and flew backwards a pace.

Zi ran to her sister and yelled, "Maybell, are you ok?!"

Marshall smirked, "Maybell?"

"Ugh, shut up _Zathina_!"

"So _that's _your name." Drake said.

May looked down at the thing that attacked her. It was a large, dark grey bear that had its throat slashed open with blood coating everything around its body. Then May looked at Marshall's axe base, which too was covered in blood.

"You killed it." She stated simply.

"Yeah, and saved your life. You still haven't thanked me."

"Did you have to kill it? Really? Couldn't you have knocked it out?"

"Well… uh no, it was more of in the moment kind of thing…"

"How so?!"

"What do you care Batty, it tried to kill you on the spot!"

May stepped closer to him so that they were face to face. "He didn't know what he was doing, just instinct."

"You didn't see his bear arm raised and ready to knock your pretty little human head off!"

May glared at him in the eyes and mumbled quietly, "Thanks."

Zi interrupted the two, staring wide-eyed in a different direction.

"Guys… Come and look at this."

Everyone turned and saw an entire wall of ice, but what was in the ice made Marshall Lee, the all great and powerful Vampire King fall to his knees. And in just a breathy whisper he said, "Fionna."

* * *

**AN: Oh Glob! We are still debating whether to make this a Marshall Lee- Ice Queen story or a Marshall Lee- Fionna story. details~**

**We promise the next one will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: While She Was Gone

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, and for the last chapter being short. That's what happens when the plot bunnies get hunted down in both minds of the writers. So, the next one will be more fun!**

**And thanks for the comments! Every time I, (JawlessMonster) see a new comment, I run to Xathina's house and bang on her door screaming, "WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!"**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Marshall stared into the ice and saw the very same twelve-year-old Fionna suspended a few feet from the ground in a battle position with her pink crystal sword drawn high above her head. Beside her was Cake the Cat who had the fur on her tail frizzed out and on her face had on an emotion of panic.

May knelt beside him. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah…" he whispered. Marshall quickly flew to the ice and pounded on it with his fists ferociously screaming curses. To his utter frustration, he mearly made small cracks.

"Hey! Hey Marshall Lee!"

He grunted and turned to her with wild red eyes.

"We'll get her out, just calm the fluff down ok?"

Drake walked to the freezing wall and blew into his open hand. The flames flowed over the ice, slowly melting it.

"Be careful." Zi peeped.

The ice melted around the heroine and for a moment, and her cold face awoke and gasped for air. Marshall's face lit up as he helped her from her prison. Fionna looked dazed as she coughed and gasped to breathe for the first time in two hundred years.

She looked up at Marshall and with a weak, underused voice she whispered, "M-Marshall… What… Happened?"

"You were frozen Fi, for a really long time."

"How… Lo-"Fionna coughed again.

"Shh, just shut up alright?"

Another coughing fit began as Cake was pulled from the ice. Drake held her close inside of his wings and released heat from his core. Marshall looked to the dragon prince with questioning eyes. DP nodded and took Fionna into his winged embrace as well.

"So who is she?" Zi asked quietly.

"She's Fionna the human; heroine of the princes and ones in need."

"Wow. Pretty sappy for a king of vampires." Mark chuckled.

Marshall hissed at Mark who then covered his eyes with his flaps.

"Come on Marsh, it's still daytime, you must be tired." May said lightly rubbing his back.

"Yeah…" he sighed. I'm going to sleep." He then floated away deeper into the cave.

May and Zi sat down next to Drake and the girls and waited until sundown.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, Fionna and Cake had a large, thick blanket that Zi gave them. Their bodies were still stiff, but they were warm and Fionna's face had regained color. and Cake's fur was dry.

"So… What the fluff happened?" Cake asked.

Marshall floated just above the ground with his legs crossed in a sitting position. "You guys have been frozen… for a _loooooong_ time."

"How long?" Cake asked anxiously.

"About… two hundred years."

"WHAAAT?!" the group yelled in unison.

"B-but… NO!" Fionna yelled.

Marshall put his hand to his face and closed his eyes. "Everyone is dead and gone,"

"I said no Marshall Lee! You're just- just playing one of you sick pranks!"

"It's not a joke Fi! Why cant you just wrap your _stupid _mortal head around it? Time has passed! Look at Zi and May for Glob's sakes they're _humans_!"

"Shut up! They're fish people!"

Zi and May looked confusingly at Marshall.

"Zi, take off your hat and both of you show her your necks and heads."

They did as he asked and proved they were human to Fionna and Cake. Cake took things in well but was crying as she rubbed her best friend's back in soft circles.

Fionna groaned in frustration. "Fine, ok, there are humans, big whoop! A human could have come to Aaa anytime!"

Drake walked over to the teary eyed girl and kneeled in front of her. He held out his hand for her to look at.

Fionna felt his scaly palm and wrist, and then inspected his long, black claws.

"What are you…?" she whispered.

"I'm a dragon person, but we call ourselves dragons."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm the Dragon Prince. My people live in the mountains."

"But what about the mountain people?"

"About a hundred years ago my great-grandfather led my people into battle and we won the prize of living in the mountains. The mountain people are somewhere in the Lost Cliffs."

"But you have no right to kick them out!"

"It's not like I could give it back, we share it with the bee people."

"Oh now there are bee people." Cake mumbled.

Marshall floated over to Fionna. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah… OH GLOB GUMBALL! What happened to him Marshy?"

"He lived a long and good life. Had a couple of kids with Cloud Princess. Their kids had kids, who had kids, etcetera. I think Prince… um Tyler is now ruling."

Fionna looked down at her hands feeling lost.

"Wait. What about my babies?" Cake asked looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry. They grew up fine. I think they're an entire species now. There are hundreds of those guys roaming around." Marshall said reassuringly.

"Look," Zi said quietly, "I know this must be hard to take in, but May and I are pretty much as lost in this world as you are. We just moved here a week ago."

"More like fell." Mark muttered darkly.

Things were quiet for a while in an awkward silence, and then Fionna perked up enthusiastically for the first time.

"You guys are humans… You guys are HUMANS! Wait- Zi, how old are you?"

"Uh… Sixteen."

"And you May?"

"I'm eighteen."

"You guys fell from the sky? Where were you before?"

May tapped her chin with her finger. "I think it was called Lumpy Space. We fell past the clouds and into the swirly portal thing. Next thing we know, we were in The Forest of Trees."

"Where did you live before that? Like, where you were born and grew up and stuff."

Zi smiled. "In this little town called Northrock. Our parents died a while ago, so it's just been me and May. And Bo of course."

"Take me there." Fionna said seriously.

"We don't know how, we've been stuck here for like a week."

Disappointment took over the young heroine's face.

Drake spoke up. "So, I _really_ must get back to the Dragon Kingdom. They'll worry in my absence, Bee Princess can manage for only so long."

Zi's eye twitched and Mark said, "Who's _Bee Princess_?"

Drake faced her with a half confused look. "Y-yes. Bee Princess and I have known each other since we were little. Now a days if one of us is gone, then the other takes over momentarily. If this Ice Queen continues abducting me, then she's going to be quite busy."

"A-are you two… like, arranged to be married one day?" Zi asked timidly.

Drake noticeably blushed. "No, it's forbidden for us to marry because of the treaty that equally splits the mountains."

"GOOD." Mark sighed loudly.

"And... why is that good?" May said deviously, knowing exactly how to get her sister's enchanted hat to talk.

"'Cause he's _single_." Mark grinned.

Zi's eyes widened, not meeting the dragon prince's intense glare. He chuckled and gave her a quick side hug. Everyone laughed at Zi's impossibly red face. Marshall stood up and peeked out of the cave and said, "The sun is down so we can go."

All of the camping supply was packed up in Zi's pocket and they continued on towards the mountains.


End file.
